Spoby one-shots
by Volleyballgirl18
Summary: A bunch of cute little Spoby one-shots. feel free to review your ideas. please read super cute Spencer and Toby stories! Different ratings for each story Spoby Forever 3
1. Chapter 1

**Spoby at the beach**

Spencer and gang were hanging out at her house. It was the middle of the summer so none of them had school. Plus Toby took the day off work. Today was one of the hottest days in summer. All of them were trying to figure out what to do together.

"Oh my god, why does it have to be so hot out?" Hannah asked well fanning herself with paper.

"I don't know maybe we should go to the beach" Emily suggested.

"Oh my god that is a great idea!" Aria yelled.

"Ok everybody goes grab their stuff and meet back here in 15 minutes" Spencer said.

**10 minutes later**

Spencer's POV

I was deciding what to wear in was between 2 different one pieces. 1 was hot pink with the sides cut out of it the some fringe on the top. The 2 one was just a normal purple one piece. Just then the girls come in to her room.

"You ready?" they asked. They all had a bag with towels, sunscreen and tanning oil. All girls had their swim suits under their clothes.

"Which one should I wear?" I asked holding up 2 one piece swimsuits.

"Neither. Do you have any style? Come on you `have a boyfriend now show off that body" Hannah said.

She was right. I do have a boyfriend; I guess I was just never one of those girls who always felt the need to show off their body.

"Well what do you think I should wear?" I ask Hannah. Just then she goes to my dresser and begins to look through it. She pulls out a hot pink 2 piece. The top was I string triangle top with fringe. The bottoms were regular hot pink string bottom. It was a very revealing drop that would make Toby. I hope in to the bathroom change in the swim suit. I put on ripped short shorts and a whit baggy shirt over top. All four girls went downstairs and waited for the boys to come. Once the boys came they all headed into Spencer's car because it was the biggest. Spencer started up the car and turn up the music. The song we make it burn dem by skrillex was on.

"Turn it up!" Hannah yelled. I turn up the music as we drove to the beach. Once at the beach we all exited the car and headed down to the beach. It wasn't that busy surprisingly for a really hot day.

"I think I am going to tan first" I say setting down my blanket take it of my shorts and shirt. As I down that can feel Toby's eyes on me. Deciding to tease him I little bit I grab my tanning oil.

"Toby do you think you can get my back?" I ask innocently. I can see him gulp and then he nobs. I try so hard not to smirk. I let him put it on my back, when he is down him and the guy and Emily head down to the water. Aria, Hannah and I decided to tan. I plug in my music and listen to it.

After about 15 minutes I notice something blocking my sun. I take out my music and look to see what was blocking my sun. I look up and see Toby standing there smirking. I know this can't be good.

"Toby what are you doing?" I question. He doesn't say anything. Instead I am being thrown over his shoulder.

"TOBY CAVAUNGH PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I scream trying to contain my laugh.

"Umm... No" he replies. Before I can say anything else I am in the water. Deciding he wants to play this game I stay under the water as long as I can. I begin to swim away. I can see him looking for me frantically. I come up for air when he has his back to me. I jump on his back scaring him. I hear him gasp and them we are both laughing. I stay on his back as he begins to bring us deeper in to the water. Once the water is at his waist, he puts me down turning around so he is facing me. We both are looking in each other's eyes.

"You know you are so beautiful" he stats. I began to look down trying to contain my blush. Even after dating for so long he can still make me blush.

"Don't hide your blush I thinks it's cute" he continues.

"How did I get so lucky you are the most amazing guy I have ever known?" I exclaim.

"Spence, I am the lucky one you are the most amazing, beautiful, talented person I have ever known."

"I love you" I reply.

"I love you more" he says smiling

"Not possible" I reply instantly.

"Agree to disagree" he says. He lifts me up as I wrap my legs around his waist, kissing him with so much passion. I squeal as he spins us round. I love having these moments with him it makes me fall in love with him all over again. I don't know how long Toby and I were kissing but at this moment I don't really care. Love being here with him.

"GET A ROOM!" Caleb yells breaking us from the kiss. Both of us blush noticing that the whole group was looking at us and other people on the beach.

"Don't be jealous" Toby replies. Setting me back down so I am and standing. We entwine our hands and walk back to the group.

"I love you" I whisper into Toby's ear. He smiles ear to ear.

"I love you too so much" he replies.

**Author's Note **

**I am going to down a lot of different one-shots, so if you have any ideas feel free to review them. Love you all**


	2. Which one?

What should my next story be? I will update for tomorrow.

which one should I do?

- A cute way that Spencer tells Toby she is pergnant

-Toby proposes to Spencer

**Please review and tell me which story I should do**


	3. Chapter 3

_PROM? (part1)_

**Toby's POV**

Senior prom is in a month. I am so nervous and I don't know what I am going to do to ask Spencer. I already have our tickets but I want to be creative when I ask her. I think I have an idea but I don't know how I am going to do it, so I decide to ask the girls. I text Emily;

**To Emily**

**I need you and the girls help. I want to ask Spencer to prom and I have an idea I just want your girls opinion. Is there any way you can get them to come over and help me?**

**From Toby**

I set my phone down waiting for an answer. A few minutes later I hear a beep knowing it is my phone I jump off the bed and read the message.

**To Toby**

**Aww that is so cute, of course we will help you. I will text the girls and we will meet at your house in 10 minutes**

**Love Emily **

I am so happy I can't wait. Omg I sound like I girl but I don't care. The next thing I will have to do is get Spencer's parents' permission to use their drive way. It is going to be a lot of work, but I think I can do it with the help off the girls. Before I know it there is a knock on my door.

"Come in" I yell. The 3 girls enter all smiley and happy.

"There are little lover boy, so what's the plan for prom?" Hannah teases.

"Well, I already have the tickets I just need to ask her. I wanted to do it in a unique way so I have an idea but I don't know if it is good that's why I need your guys help." I exclaim.

"Ok, tell us the idea and we will tell you what we think" Aria responds. I nodded and begin to explain.

"So, first I have to get Spencer's parents' permission to use their drive way one night so it can work. I have to get like 50 to 100 candles. I was going to wait tell it is a nice night out. I am going to take the candles and set them up so that they say "PROM?" Then when it gets dark enough I was going to light them up and get her to look out the window. So is that a good idea?" I question nervously. I am nervous what they are going to say because I want to wow Spencer. They all have a serious look on their face but a few seconds after I finish explain they all break out into a smile. I take that as a good sign.

"AWW that is such a good idea. How do you come up with these ideas? Like seriously all Caleb did was put the ticket in my locker with a note attached asking if I will go with him." Hannah says.

"So will you help me?" I question. They all nod.

"What do you need our help with?" questions Emily.

"I will need one of you to stay up in spencer's room with her so that she doesn't look too early and ruin the surprise, and then the other 2 can help me set them up and light the candles when the time comes." I explain.

"I dibs on distracting her because setting up candles seem like a lot of work" Exclaims Hannah. We all laugh only Hannah.

"So that leaves Aria and I to help you do the candles. When are you thinking about doing this?" asks Emily.

"I was thinking about doing it on Saturday so in 2 days. I already have the candles but I still have to ask her parents' permission." I reply.

"Ok, we will meet you at your place on Saturday at around 6pm"explains Emily. I nod and say good bye to all of them. Now all I have to do is call her parents. This is the –art I am most scared for. What if they say no? What will I do? I guess I am just going to have to grow some balls and if the say no they think of something else. I pick up my phone and dial the Veronica Hastings number.

RING

RING

"Hello, Hastings Law firm how can I help you?"

"Can I please speak with Veronica please?"

"Yep, just one second" she replies. I wait a few seconds

"Hello, Veronica Hastings how am I speaking with?"

"Hi Mrs. Hastings its Toby I have a question to ask you, it's about Spencer and Prom." I explain.

"Ok what would you like to ask?"

"I was wondering if Saturday night I could use your drive way to do something." I ask.

"What are you going to use it for?" she replies. I begin to explain my idea of how I am going to ask Spencer to prom.

"I don't see way not. But if you break my baby's hearts you will be punished." She warns.

"I would never dream of it, I love your daughter with all my heart" I exclaim, and I do love her with all my heart, I even plan on marrying her one day but I know that she will want to wait until she is done university.

"Allright is that all Toby?" Mrs. Hastings asks.

"Yes, thank you very much ma'am I really appreciate it"

"No problem bye" and then she end the call. I go to sleep that night smiling. I can't wait until Saturday.

**Author's Note**

**This idea just kind of came to me and i thought its was cute so i decided to write it. I will try and get part 2 up in like 2 or 3 days. Review and tell me what you think. Love you all. Please please review or follow it makes my day even if the review is 1 word. I will update soon **

**KISSES XXX**


End file.
